Crepusculo
by Isabella Solorzano
Summary: Cuando Katniss Everdeen se muda Forks, una pequeña localidad del estado de Washington en la que nunca deja de llover, piensa que es lo más aburrido que le podía haber ocurrido en la vida. Pero su vida da un giro excitante y aterrador una vez que se encuentra con Peeta Mellark. Pero Peeta esconde un gran secreto, ahora nadie se encuentra a salvo, en especial Katniss...
1. Prefacio

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

**PD: Este es mi primer Fic, así que no sea malas (o malos) y denme una oportunidad por favor!**

* * *

Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Primer Encuentro

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Darius, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Katniss —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Mitchell, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...

—Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Darius de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Darius.

Lo cierto es que Darius había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Darius me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Darius es el jefe de policía Everdeen. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Darius me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Katniss—dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Lavinia?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Darius a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Boggs Hawthorne, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

—Bueno, Boggs ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Katniss, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Darius me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Darius mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Darius. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Darius con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Darius se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Darius. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Darius es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Darius se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Darius se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Darius con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Darius de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Darius no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Darius o Boggs debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Katniss Everdeen —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Darius, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con un poco de acné y moreno, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Katniss Everdeen, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Si —le dije. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Chaff—añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Chaff me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Chaff, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y un poco rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color bronce. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo rubio cenizo. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Peeta y Marvel Mellark, y Glimmer y Finnick Odair. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Annie Mellark; todos viven con el doctor Mellark y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Maysilee.

—Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! — Maysilee asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Marvel y Glimmer, y a Finnick y Annie, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

— ¿Quiénes son los Mellark? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Mellark es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Odair, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Mellark son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Finnick y Glimmer tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Mellark desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Mellark cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Maysilee muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Mellark no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Mellark, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo rubio cenizo? —pregunté.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—Se llama Peeta. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Peeta no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Maysilee y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Madge, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.

Nada más entrar en clase, Madge fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Peeta Mellark, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Maysilee durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Peeta Mellark abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

—Eres Katniss Everdeen ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo castaño claro en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

—Si —le dije, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Thom.

—Hola, Thom.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Peeta Mellark, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Peeta Mellark. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Thom se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Peeta Mellark se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Peeta Mellark se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencida.


	3. Libro Abierto

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Libro Abierto

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Thom se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Chaff, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Thom, Chaff, Maysilee y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Peeta Mellark no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Mellark— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto con Maysilee —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.

Thom nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Maysilee parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Thom, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Peeta Mellark tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Thom me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Thom, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Peeta supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada había descubierto que Darius era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Mellark y los gemelos Odair se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Darius no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.

Katniss:

Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Mitchell te manda saludos.

Mamá

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.

El último era de esa mañana.

Katniss:

Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Darius.

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mamá:

Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Katniss

Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.

Mamá:

Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.

Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Darius me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.

Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.

Katniss

Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Darius llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

— ¿Katniss? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.

—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

—Huele bien, Katniss.

—Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.

—Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Cashmere y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Thom, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

—Debe de ser Thom Adams. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Mellark? —pregunté vacilante.

— ¿La familia del doctor Mellark? Claro. El doctor Mellark es un gran hombre.

—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Darius me sorprendió.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Mellark es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Darius. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

—Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Darius, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.

Peeta Mellark no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Mellark entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Gloss. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Peeta estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Darius no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Thom se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Thom—. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

— ¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Thom se sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?

—No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

Thom se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Chaff, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Thom pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Thom asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Chaff, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Maysilee y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Maysilee se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Thom nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Maysilee conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Maysilee me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Katniss? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Katniss? —le preguntó Thom a Maysilee.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Maysilee.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Thom me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Mellark. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Peeta, Finnick y Marvel tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Annie y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Marvel se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Peeta con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

—Katniss, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Maysilee, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Peeta centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

—Peeta Mellark te está mirando —me murmuró Maysilee al oído, y se rió.

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.

—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

—A los Mellark no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

—No le mires —susurré.

Maysilee se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Thom nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Maysilee asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Thom dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.

No me apetecía nada que Thom me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

Thom no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

—Me llamo Peeta Mellark —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Katniss Everdeen.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así.

—Cierto —Susurre, para que no me escuchara.

Pero lo había escuchado.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Peeta.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Peeta se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Thom y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Peeta... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Peeta, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Katniss también mirase por el microscopio?

—En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas —Le dijo Peeta

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Peeta.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Maysilee durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Peeta, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Mitchell es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Mitchell viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Darius —concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Peeta se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.

Thom acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Mellark como compañero!

—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

—Hoy Mellark estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

—Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Thom mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Thom formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Peeta Mellark, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.


	4. El Prodigio

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 3

El Prodigio

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

Darius se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.

Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Peeta Mellark, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Peeta Mellark, pensé en Thom y Chaff, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Thom se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Chaff se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Darius había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Darius me pilló desprevenida.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Peeta Mellark se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Peeta Mellark que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

— ¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.

—Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

— ¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

—Estaba a tu lado, Katniss —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

—No te muevas —ordenó alguien.

— ¡Sacad a Gloss de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Peeta me detuvo.

—Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.

—Katniss, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

—No —dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

—Por favor, Katniss.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.

Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Peeta la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Peeta fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Everdeen llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

— ¡Katniss! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

—Estoy perfectamente, Dar... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Peeta, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Peeta, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.

Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Peeta cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Gloss Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

— ¡Katniss, lo siento mucho!

—Estoy bien, Gloss, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Gloss no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues... Peeta me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Peeta Mellark. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

— ¿Mellark? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Gloss me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Peeta se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.

—Oye, Peeta, lo siento mucho... —empezó Gloss.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Gloss, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

—Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Darius, ése debía de ser el padre de Peeta.

—Bueno, señorita Everdeen —dijo el doctor Mellark con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Peeta me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Peeta.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores.

Oí una risita, busqué a Peeta con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Darius por ser atento.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Peeta con la mirada.

— ¿Puede él ir a la escuela?

—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.

—En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Mellark— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Mellark enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Mellark me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele mucho —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura.

—La suerte fue que Peeta estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Mellark, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Gloss y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Gloss, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Peeta en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Mellark y a Gloss, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Katniss, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Katniss?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Gloss tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Peeta me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias.

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Darius se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.

—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—El doctor Mellarks me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.

Suspiré. Thom, Maysilee, y Chaff me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

—Vamonos —le urgí.

Sin llegar a tocarme, Darius me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.

Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Darius. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Peeta en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Darius habló al fin:

—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Lavinia.

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.

— ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!

—Lo siento.

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Peeta representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Darius no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Peeta Mellark.


	5. Las Invitaciones

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Las Invitaciones

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Peeta. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Gloss Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Thom y Chaff se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Peeta, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Maysilee, Thom, Chaff y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Peeta como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Peeta jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Mellark y los Odair se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Gloss. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—Hola, Peeta —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Lavinia de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.

Al menos, a Thom le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Peeta. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Peeta de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Thom quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

Maysilee me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Thom en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

—No, Mays, no voy a ir —le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

—Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.

—Diviértete con Thom —la animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Thom la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Maysilee se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Thom y charló animadamente con Chaff. Thom estuvo inusualmente callado.

Thom continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Peeta se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

—Bueno —dijo Thom, mirando al suelo—, Maysilee me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Maysilee una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Peeta inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—Thom, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Mays—le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Peeta de que Thom posaba los ojos en él?

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Thom.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Maysilee más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Peeta me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

— ¿Señor Mellark? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Peeta; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Peeta me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Katniss?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Peeta? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

—Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.

—No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

—Gracias —dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Peeta ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Gloss habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Chaff. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Hola, Chaff —le saludé.

—Hola, Katniss.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Peeta pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Peeta ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Gloss Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Gloss. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Lo siento, Gloss—seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Mellark me tiene atrapada.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Gloss.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Thom y Chaff ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo Thom —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

—Lo siento, Gloss—repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Annie, Finnick, Glimmer y Marvel dirigiéndose al Volvo. Peeta no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Peeta se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.

Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Darius.

Era Maysilee, que estaba exultante. Thom la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Madge y Cashmere para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Madge, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Chaff. Y Cashmere, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Gloss; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Mays pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Thom, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.

Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Peeta. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.

Darius parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí?

—Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.

No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

— ¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.

—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.

Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Darius, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.

—Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.

— ¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.

—Sí.

—Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.

—Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.

—No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.

—Oh, vale.

La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

— ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.

—No, yo no bailo, papá.

Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.

—Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Peeta un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Peeta Mellark estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

—Aparecer del aire.

—Katniss, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aun rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

—Eso fue culpa de Gloss, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Gloss no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Katniss, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.

Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.

—Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

—De verdad, Peeta, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Katniss.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.


	6. Grupo Sanguíneo

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Grupo Sanguíneo

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Everdeen —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Thom hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Chaff se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Thom parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Peeta y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Maysilee. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Maysilee cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Cashmere y Madge ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Mellark. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Maysilee. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.

—Peeta Mellark te vuelve a mirar —dijo Maysilee; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Peeta, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.

— ¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Maysilee con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Peeta al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

—Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.

—Cuento con ello.

—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?

—Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.

—O no —musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

—Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.

—En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admití.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Barman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.

—No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

—O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

—No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.

—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambriento.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

—Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Gracias.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.

—Una.

—Cuéntame una teoría.

¡Ahí va!

—Esa, no.

—No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.

—Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.

—Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.

—Sí lo harás.

Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas rubias.

—Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

—Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.

—Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?

—Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

—Eso no es muy imaginativo.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.

—Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Nada de arañas?

—No.

— ¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

—Nada.

—Maldición —suspiré.

—Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.

—Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

— ¿Por...?

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.

— ¿Sí?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

— ¿Eres peligroso?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

—Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.

—Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

—Bueno, yo sí voy.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.

—En ese caso, te veré luego.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.

Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Thom como Madge no dejaban de mirarme. Thom parecía resentido y Madge sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Thom y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Thom, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Thom y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Thom hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Katniss, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Katniss a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Thom se ofrecería voluntario.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.

—Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.

Thom parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Thom. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.

—Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.

Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

—Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Thom, bastante nervioso.

— ¿Katniss? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

Thom parecía tenso.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

—Katniss —la voz de Peeta sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?

—No —gemí—. Vete.

Se rió por lo bajo.

—La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Thom a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.

—Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Peeta. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.

—No —protestó Thom—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Peeta, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

— ¡Bájame!

Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Thom, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Peeta lo ignoró.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.

El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

— ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.

—Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Peeta.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Peeta me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Peeta me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

—Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Peeta se rió con disimulo.

—Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.

—Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.

— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.

—A veces —admití. Peeta tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.

—Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.

—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.

—Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?

—Hacer novillos es saludable.

Respiré de forma acompasada.

—Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Adams arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

—Ja, ja.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.

—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

—Pobre Thom. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

—Me aborrece por completo —dijo Peeta jovialmente.

—No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

—Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

—Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.

Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

—Ahí viene otro —avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

—Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Thom cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Peeta y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

—Oh, no —murmuró Peeta—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Katniss.

Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.

—Confía en mí... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Peeta me seguía.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendido.

—Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo

—La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.

—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—No es nada.

Entonces, Thom cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Peeta a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Peeta me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Thom lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.

—Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

— ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Peeta, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:

—Claro. Te dije que iría.

—Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Peeta otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

—Allí estaré —prometí.

—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

—Hasta la vista —repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

—Gimnasia —gemí.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Peeta se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.

Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.

Oí a Peeta hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Señora Cope?

— ¿Sí?

No la había oído regresar a su mesa.

—Katniss tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Peeta —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?

—No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Katniss —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

—Caminaré.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

—Sin duda.

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

—De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.

— ¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.

—A La Push, al puerto.

Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de invitarte.

—No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Thom esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

—El blandengue de Thom... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

— ¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.

Peeta me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.

—Me voy a casa.

— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

— ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.

—Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.

Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.

— ¡Déjame! —insistí.

Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.

—Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.

Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:

—Entra, Katniss.

No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.

Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.

—Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.

No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

— ¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.

—No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

—También es uno de mis favoritos.

Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

—Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Darius. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.

—Katniss, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Peeta contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Darius. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

—Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.

—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Mitchell?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.

—Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Mitchell hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.

— ¿Lo apruebas?

— ¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Mitchell es lo que ella quiere.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.

—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?

—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

— ¿Crees que puedo asustar?

Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

— ¿Te doy miedo ahora?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Peeta y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—

—No.

La sonrisa reapareció.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Mellark? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.

—Sí.

Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Haymitch y Effie llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunado.

—Sé que lo soy.

— ¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

—A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Finnick y Glimmer se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Yo no quería salir del coche.

—Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Everdeen vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.

Me sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.

Rompió a reír.

—Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

— ¿No te voy a ver mañana?

—No. Marvel y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?

Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

—Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

— ¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?

Asentí desvalida.

—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Peeta aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche


	7. Cuentos de Miedo

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Cuentos de Miedo

En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura del tercer acto de Macbeth, estaba atenta a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.

No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Maysilee parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Thom había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Peeta. No obstante, Maysilee me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

— ¿Qué quería ayer Peeta Mellark?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano.

—Parecías como enfadada —comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.

— ¿Sí? — mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.

—Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

—Extraño en verdad —coincidí.

Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos rubios con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Maysilee y Thom, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Glimmer, Annie y Finnick se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.

En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Thom volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.

Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Cashmere durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Thom:

—No sé por qué Katniss —sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se sienta con los Mellark de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.

—Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros Thom, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que Maysilee y Madge me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Darius parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Peeta Mellark. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.

—Papá —pregunté como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

—No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.

—Oh —murmuré—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Adams se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Thom y el Sentra de Gloss. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Chaff estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Mays también estaba, flanqueada por Madge y Cashmere. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Cashmere, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.

De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días.

Al menos Thom se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.

—No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Peeta.

Thom pareció satisfecho.

— ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.

—Claro.

Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Thom!

—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Thom y Maysilee al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía mirándonos ceñuda.

No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Maysilee en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Thom y yo. Thom podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Mays parecía aplacada.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Darius, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Thom nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Chaff y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó Thom.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Thom se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

—No —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.

— ¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Maysilee estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Thom y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Peeta, de que no me cayera al mar.

Cashmere fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Maysilee y Madge, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Gloss y Chaff se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Thom me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Peeta e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.

Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Chaff nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Madge y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Chaff pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Madge, y Thom nos trajo unos sandwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Gale.

Resultaba relajante sentarse con Madge, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Thom, con Maysilee convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Cashmer y Gloss muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Madge se fue con los paseantes y Gale acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

—Tú eres Katniss Everdeen, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

—Si —dije con un suspiro.

—Me llamo Gale Hawthorne —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

—Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Boggs. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

—No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.

—Posy y Vicky—recordé de pronto.

Darius y Boggs nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

— ¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlas ahora.

—No —Gale negó con la cabeza—. Posy tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Vicky se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.

— ¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.

— ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.

—Me encanta, y va muy bien.

—Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Darius lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

—No es tan lento —objeté.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

—No.

—Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.

—Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionada.

—Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.

—Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.

Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Katniss, Gale? —preguntó Cashmere desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

— ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

—Katniss —me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Gloss que es una pena que ninguno de los Mellark haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Haymitch Mellark? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Cashmere. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.

—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

—Los Mellark no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Cashmere.

Gloss le preguntó a Cashmere qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.

Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Mellark no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Gale interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?

—Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Mellark y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Gale aún fuera inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.

— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Peeta me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Gale se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.

—De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.

—Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.

— ¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

—Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.

— ¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.

—No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.

— ¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Cashmere? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a él.

—Es Brutus y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Gale.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda inocencia.

— ¿Los Mellark? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Brutus.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

—Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

—Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo.

Gale paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.

¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

—En realidad, no —admití.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Gale prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Mellark en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

—No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismos.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Haymitch, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.

—Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

—En serio, no le digas nada a Darius. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Mellark comenzó a trabajar allí.

—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

—No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

—Genial.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Thom y a Maysilee caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

—Ah, estás ahí, Katniss —gritó Thom aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Gale, alertado por los celos de la voz de Thom. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

—No, definitivamente no —susurré.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Gale y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.

—Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.

—Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Gale es una gran persona. Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.

Thom llegó a nuestra altura, con Maysilee aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Gale con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

—Gale me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente—. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonreí a Gale con afecto y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno —Thom hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

—De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Gale, mofándose un poco de Thom.

—La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Darius baje a ver a Boggs, yo también vendré —prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—Y gracias —añadí de corazón.

Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Thom, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Madge y Gloss, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Madge se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Cashmere se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Gloss, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.


	8. Pesadilla

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Pesadilla

Le dije a Darius que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Mitchell me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón play y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro. Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Mitchell.

Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Gale Hawthorne estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

— ¿Gale? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.

— ¡Corre, Katniss, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.

— ¡Por aquí, Katniss! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Thom, aunque no podía verlo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jacob, desesperada por encontrar el sol.

Pero Gale, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.

— ¡Gale! —chillé.

Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

— ¡Corre, Katniss! —volvió a gritar Thom a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.

Y en ese momento Peeta apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Peeta. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

—Confía en mí —ronroneó.

Avancé un paso más.

El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

— ¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.

No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.

Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.

Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. No sabía si Darius aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.

Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de fondo.

Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de popups de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerré unos cuantos popups más, y tecleé una única palabra.

Vampiro.

Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música undergroundy compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.

Reverendo Montague Summers

Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?

Rousseau

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el danag, un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los danag trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo y un danag lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el estrie hebreo y el upier polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.

Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano varacolaci, un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el eslovaco nelapsi, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el stregoni benefici.

Sobre este último había una única afirmación.

Stregoni benefici: vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Gale: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.

Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.

Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Darius en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Darius, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.

Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.

Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los heléchos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.

Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.

Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.

Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Gale me había dicho sobre los Mellark.

Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...

¿Podían ser vampiros los Mellark?

Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Peeta Mellark no era... humano. Era algo más.

Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

¿Qué haría si Peeta fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.

Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Gloss si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: ¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el oscuro Peeta del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Gale, no del propio Peeta. Aun así, cuando chillé de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por él.

Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.

Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Darius que se extendía delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.

Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.

Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Darius volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Jacob Black. Creía que serían distintos. Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.

Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.

Darius estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.

—Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.

—Sí —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos castaños. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Darius sonreía. Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando su rizado pelo castaño —del mismo color que el mío, aunque de diferente textura— comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más la piel brillante de la frente. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado con Lavinia cuando ésta sólo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.

Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Darius me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.

A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún picnic. Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

— ¡Katniss! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Thom.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían shorts a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Thom se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.

—No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

—Sólo al sol.

Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

—La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

—Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?

—Esto... Creo que el miércoles.

— ¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

—Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

—Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

—Ah.

Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.

—Thom... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Peeta, preguntándome si también Thom pensaba lo mismo.

—Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —le amenacé—, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Maysilee.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

—Maysilee?

—De verdad, Thom, ¿estás ciego?

—Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Thom iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.

Cuando vi a Maysilee en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Madge y Cashmere iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...

De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Darius.

No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no sólo a Peeta sino a todos los Mellark, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Peeta para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Mellark. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Peeta ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.

Anduve vacilante detrás de Maysilee, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba.

Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Thom a favor de otra al lado de Madge. Fui vagamente consciente de que Thom ofrecía amablemente la silla a Maysilee, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.

Madge me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.

Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Maysilee y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Darius, Maysilee me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Thom la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los mails atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.

Mamá:

Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto.

Mis excusas eran patéticas, por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.

Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.

Katniss

Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en el pequeño patio cuadrado de Darius, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran Orgullo y Prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé Sentido y sensibilidad, sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Peeta. Enfadada, me puse a leer Mansfield Park, pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Peter, y se parecía demasiado. ¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres? Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Darius al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.

— ¿Darius? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Darius estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.

—Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Darius después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerle.

—Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, Maysilee y Madge van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?

—Maysilee Donner? —preguntó.

—Y Madge Undersee.

Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.

—Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.

—No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos —no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer—. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?

—Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?

—Katniss, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.

—Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes para luego añadir con mayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepares un par de sandwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.

Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.

Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.

El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Madge ni a Maysilee el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Peeta ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.

Maysilee me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Darius en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Maysilee. A continuación fuimos a casa de Madge, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.


	9. Port Angeles

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Port Angeles

Maysilee conducía aún más deprisa que Darius, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Maysilee hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Thom, había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacida. Madge estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Chaff. Mays intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Madge me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Maysilee y Madge la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Maysilee condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Maysilee y Madge parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.

— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Mays dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.

—De verdad —intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Maysilee.

—Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.

Parecía escéptica.

—Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado.

En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

—Bueno, excepto con Gloss —me corrigió Madge con voz suave.

— ¿Perdón? —me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Gloss le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción —me informó Maysilee con suspicacia.

— ¿Que dice el qué?

Parecía que me estaba ahogando.

—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Madge a Maysilee.

Permanecí callada, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.

—Por eso no le caes bien a Cashmere —comentó entre risitas Maysilee mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

— ¿Crees que Gloss dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz?

—Puede —Mays se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.

La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.

Mays se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Madge eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura y resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Las felicité a ambas con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.

Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde noche de chicas siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Gloss, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.

— ¿Madge? —comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Maysilee se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.

Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.

Me acobardé y dije:

—Me gustan.

—Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido —musitó.

—Venga, adelante. Están en venta —la animé.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico. Lo intenté otra vez.

—Esto... Madge... —la aludida alzó los ojos con curiosidad.

— ¿Es normal que los Mellark falten mucho a clase?

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.

—Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor —me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos—. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Maysilee. Madge estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.

—Vaya.

Zanjé el tema cuando Maysilee regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.

Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Mays y Madge fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Mays.

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, dreamcatchers y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.

Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Vampiro estúpido y voluble, pensé.

Avancé pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Mays y Madge, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo antes de reunirme con ellas. Después de mesarme los cabellos un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continué para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

— ¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.

Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.

— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.

Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angeles que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.

Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. Respira, tuve que recordarme. No sabes si te están siguiendo. Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de stop. Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente.

El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba. Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

Y me deslicé hasta el stop.

A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo.

Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.

Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.

— ¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.

El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.

—Apártese de mí —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

—No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. « ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Peeta a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Katniss? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Sí?

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.

—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Gloss Crowley.

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Cashmere se apacigüe si Gloss me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.

—Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité, refinando mi plan.

Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Katniss.

También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

—Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

— Maysilee y Madge se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Mays y Madge acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

—Detén a Maysilee y Madge antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

— ¡Mays, Madge! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Maysilee con suspicacia.

—Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Peeta.

Le señalé con un gesto.

— ¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Maysilee.

—De hecho —confesó Madge—, Katniss, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.

—No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.

—Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Peeta en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Maysilee con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Os importa que lleve a Katniss a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.

—Eh, supongo que no... Hay problema...

Mays se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solos...

—De acuerdo —Madge fue más rápida que Maysilee —. Os vemos mañana, Katniss, Peeta...

Tomó la mano de Maysilee y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Mays se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Peeta.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Peeta. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Peeta con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Peeta y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Peeta me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confuso.

—Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Los deslumbro?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

—Con frecuencia —admití.

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.

—Voy a tomar una CocaCola.

Pareció una pregunta.

—Dos —dijo él.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? y

— ¿Debería?

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

—Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Peeta.

— ¿Katniss? —inquirió él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Peeta con una sonrisa.

—Nada para mí —contestó.

No, por supuesto que no.

—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.

—Bebe —me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.

—Gracias —murmuré, aún sedienta.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo la CocaCola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

— ¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.

—Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Maysilee.

Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.

—Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.

Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

—No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad —protesté.

—Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo.

—Me siento segura contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.

—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, me miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir —continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Más teorías?

—Aja.

Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

—Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado—confesé.

— ¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward para preguntarle:

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

—No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Él señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.

—Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.

— ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

La camarera regresó con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

— ¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.

—La siguiente —repitió.

Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

—Sólo una excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.

—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.

Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—Bueno, si... ese alguien...

—Supongamos que se llama Joe —sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.

Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.

—Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.

Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Peeta las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

—No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.

—Creí que siempre tenías razón.

—Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará. — ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría? —Sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

—Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

—Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? —especulé para distraerme.

—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.

Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

—Sí —respondí con serenidad.

—Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

—Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

—Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.

—Vigilaba a Maysilee sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Maysilee. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré. Edward seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.

—Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Te podía haber dejado ir con Maysilee y Madge, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy para salir de aquí —precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada para despedirme de él.

La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Peeta.

—Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias.

Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Edward alzó la vista, aguardando.

—Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.

Edward ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

—Quédese con el cambio.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y le imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

—Que tengan una buena noche.

Peeta no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa.

Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Recordé lo que Maysilee había dicho de su relación con Thom, y cómo casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspiré. Peeta me oyó, y me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Peeta no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.

Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.


	10. Teoria

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Teoría

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Suspiró.

—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ahí, no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.

Me miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo empezar?

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.

Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!

— ¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.

— ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí chillando.

Elche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

—Tranquilízate, Katniss.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.

—No vamos a chocar.

Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, Katniss, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—Muy divertido —estaba que echaba chispas—. Darius es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.

—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecha?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amarillos—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

— ¿Tan mala es?

—Bastante, sí.

Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.

—Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.

—No sé cómo empezar —admití.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

—No.

— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.

—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Gale Hawthorne —proseguí—. Su padre y Darius han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.

Aún parecía perplejo.

—Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —lo examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. Fuimos a dar un paseo... —evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...

—Continúa.

—... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.

— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquilo.

—No. Gale mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Gale.

—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadí rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cashmere dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Gale a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Cómo le engañaste?

—Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Gale Hawthorne!

Me puse colorada como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.

—Busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.

—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.

— ¿Qué?

—Decidí que no importaba —susurré.

— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.

—No —dije suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona

— ¿Que no sea humano?

—No.

Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

—Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafié.

—No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.

— ¿Importa?

Respiré hondo.

—En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.

Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.

— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.

—Bastante —admitió, al fin.

—De acuerdo.

Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?

En cualquier caso, se rió.

—Un mito.

— ¿No te quema el sol?

—Un mito.

— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

—Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz—. No puedo dormir.

Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.

— ¿Nada?

—Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.

Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista.

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, todavía confusa.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ah —musité—, ésa.

—Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Retrocedí.

—Bueno, Gale me dijo algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué dijo Gale? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Esto es un error?

Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si él también lo había advertido.

—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.

A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

—Cuéntame más —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.

Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.

—No quiero ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.

—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

—No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras. — ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?

Suspiró.

—Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

—Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

—Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—. Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus manos —me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Peeta no se le escapaba nada.

—Me caí —reconocí con un suspiro.

—Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Marvel de los nervios.

Me sonrió compungido.

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

—No, volvimos el domingo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?

Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.

—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

—Me podías haber llamado —decidí.

Se quedó confuso.

—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.

—Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apenada.

—Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿No lo ves, Katniss? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Katniss, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.

—No.

Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.

—Hablo en serio —gruñó.

—También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

—Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.

Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.

— ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.

—No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.

Le vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.

—Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

— ¿Sí?

—Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. Autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?

—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.

— ¿Y en chillar?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.

Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.

—Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Darius. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.

— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?

—Lo prometo.

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.

—Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana —me recordó.

Se la devolví.

—No quiero tener que explicárselo a Charlie.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras intentaba prolongar el momento.

— ¿Katniss? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

— ¿Sí? —me volví hacia él con demasiada avidez.

— ¿Vas a prometerme algo?

—Sí —respondí, y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación. ¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de él? No podía mantener esa promesa.

—No vayas sola al bosque.

Le miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.

— ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.

—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.

Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada. Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.

— ¿Katniss?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Que duermas bien —dijo.

Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Peeta se alejó.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.

Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Darius me llamó desde el cuarto de estar.

— ¿Katniss?

—Sí, papá, soy yo.

Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

—Has vuelto pronto.

— ¿Sí? —estaba sorprendida.

—Aún no son ni las ocho —me dijo—. ¿Os habéis divertido?

—Sí, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien —la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que había planeado—. Las dos encontraron vestidos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo cansada. He caminado mucho.

—Bueno, quizás deberías acostarte ya.

Parecía preocupado. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara.

—Antes debo llamar a Maysilee.

—Pero ¿no acabas de estar con ella? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, pero me dejé la cazadora en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana me la trae.

—Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.

—Cierto —acepté.

Fui a la cocina y caí exhausta en una silla. Entonces empecé a marearme de verdad. Me pregunté si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de shock. ¡Contrólate!, me dije.

El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un tirón.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

— ¿Katniss?

—Hola, Mays. Ahora te iba a llamar.

— ¿Estás en casa?—su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio.

—Sí. Me dejé la cazadora en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?

—Claro, pero ¡dime qué ha pasado! —exigió.

—Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿vale?

Lo pilló al vuelo.

—Ah, tu padre está ahí, ¿no?

—Sí, exacto.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos —percibí la impaciencia en su voz—. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós, Mays.

Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Me preparé para irme a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No me percaté de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente— quemándome la piel. Tirité violentamente durante varios minutos; después, el chorro de agua relajó mis músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverme, permanecí en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.

Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. Rápidamente me puse el pijama. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, avovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Peeta era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.


	11. Interrogatorios

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me perten****ece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

******PD: Hola! muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic, y también les agradezco poner sus reviews y favoritos. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Interrogatorios

A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Peeta. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propios sueños.

En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Peeta no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que no tenía la cazadora, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.

Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Darius ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo que creía. Devoré en tres bocados una barra de muesli acompañada de leche, que bebí a morro del cartón, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Maysilee.

Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.

No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mí.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó, divertido por mi expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenida.

Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

—Sí, gracias —acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

—He traído la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que él mismo no llevaba cazadora, sólo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho musculoso. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo a su rostro.

—No soy tan delicada —dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.

— ¿Ah, no? —me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si quería que lo oyera.

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas... casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan candidos hoy. Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que hablara él.

Se volvió y me sonrió burlón.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas? —pregunté, aliviada.

—No tanto como tus reacciones.

Parecía bromear, pero no estaba segura. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Reaccioné mal?

—No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.

—Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.

—Lo censuras —me acusó.

—No demasiado.

—Lo suficiente para volverme loco.

—No quieres oírlo —mascullé casi en un susurro.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que él no lo hubiera notado.

No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunté, muy contenta de estar a solas con él, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.

—Han ido en el coche de Glimmer —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada—. Ostentoso, ¿verdad?

—Eh... ¡Caramba! —musité—. Si ella tiene esto, ¿por qué viene contigo?

—Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.

—No tenéis éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche. Ya no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Glimmer hoy si es más ostentoso?

— ¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarle, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.

— ¿Por qué todos vosotros tenéis coches como ésos si queréis pasar desapercibidos? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

—Me cuadra —musité.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Maysilee estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.

—Eh, Maysilee —dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

—Buenos días, Maysilee —la saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

—Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

—Sí, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Peeta.

— ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurré.

—No puedo —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Peeta—, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.

Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?

—Una ayudita —supliqué—, ¿qué quiere saber?

Peeta negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no es elegante.

—No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.

Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.

—Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí —dijo al final.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?

Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.

—Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación.

—No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.

—En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.

Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo tramposo! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Maysilee. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

—Buenos días, Katniss—me saludó Thom desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro. ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?

—Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluí sin convicción—. Maysilee consiguió un vestido estupendo.

— ¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien —le confirmé.

— ¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.

—Segurísimo.

Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Maysilee. Me iba costar muchísimo si Peeta estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Maysilee. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.

Peeta estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Maysilee se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —intenté salirme por la tangente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

—Conduce como un loco —esperaba que oyera eso—. Fue aterrador.

— ¿Fue como una cita? — ¿Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?

No había pensado en eso.

—No... Me sorprendió mucho verle en Forks.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

—Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —me sondeó.

—Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la cazadora —le expliqué.

—Así que... ¿vais a salir otra vez?

—Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?

—Sí —asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, sí.

—V-a-y-a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Peeta Mellark.

—Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.

— ¡Aguarda! —Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿Te ha besado?

—No —farfullé—. No es de ésos.

Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también.

— ¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.

—Lo dudo, de verdad.

Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.

— ¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.

—No sé, Mays, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros—. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.

—Por favor, Katniss —imploró—. Dame algunos detalles.

—Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.

A ver qué puede hacer Peeta con eso.

—Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?

—Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

—Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

—Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Peeta—. Es siempre tan críptico...

—No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.

— ¿Por qué?

Me sorprendí, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.

—Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

—Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él —admití.

—Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

Maysilee se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

—El es mucho más que eso.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?

Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro.

El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

— ¿Es eso posible?—dijo entre risitas.

La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

No se iba a dar por vencida.

—Sí —respondí de forma cortante.

—Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.

—Sí —dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.

Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Maysilee una pregunta.

No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.

—En Lengua, Thom me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes —le dije.

— ¡Estás de guasa! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.

— ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!

Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Thom. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.

Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Maysilee, que comentó:

—Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no.

No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Peeta me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyado contra la pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Maysilee nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

—Te veo luego, Katniss—se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.

—Hola —dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

—Hola.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado, presumí—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. El entrar con Peeta en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.

Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.

— ¿Qué haces? —objeté—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.

—La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.

Enarqué una ceja.

Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Peeta parecía ajeno a este hecho.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.

—Siento curiosidad —comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar entre las manos—, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

—Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente y se la tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con condescendencia.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití—. No fue tan malo.

Se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no me sorprende.

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.

— Maysilee está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza. La mención de Maysilee devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí la pizza, apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Peeta estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.

— ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?

—No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pobre chica.

Ahora podía permitirme ser generosa.

—Algo de lo que le has dicho a Maysilee..., bueno..., me molesta.

Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas —le recordé.

—Te previne de que estaría a la escucha.

—Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.

—Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esa es una distinción importante.

—Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotros. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.

— ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿El qué?

—Aturdirme —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo.

—Ah —frunció el ceño.

—No es culpa tuya —suspiré—. No lo puedes evitar.

— ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?

—Si.

— ¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?

Se irritó de nuevo.

—Sí, lo pienso de verdad.

Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolongó.

Con obstinación, me negué a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.

—Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.

—Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, se suponía que intentaban, sin éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente.

Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio. Quité la mano de mi cuello y alcé un dedo.

—Déjame pensar —insistí.

Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:

—Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilé—. No estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.

No supe resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus palabras.

—Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?

—Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.

Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Peeta se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.

—No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónita.

—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original rápidamente:

—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.

— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.

Le miré fijamente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?

—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.

Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.

—Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecida por abordar un tema más liviano.

No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerlo cerca de mí. Desterré ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería en un buen lío.

—Aún —agregó.

—Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.

—Dispara.

— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Gloss, ya sabes —le previne—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de gala.

—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?

—Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.

Se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Por qué?

Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

—Obviamente.

—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro—. Todo depende de quién te lleve al bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.

—Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.

Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Darius que me iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si viajaba sola, como así era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio—. ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendí.

—Con Darius, menos es siempre más —en eso me mostré firme—. De todos modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?

—Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.

Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

— ¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunté, entusiasmada por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.

—Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.

Me ofendí.

—Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...

—Pero al parecer —me interrumpió— en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguí debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.

—No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.

—Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a Darius.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.

—Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta.

Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve segura:

—Creo que me arriesgaré.

Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.

—Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Peeta, Annie, que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto le miraba a él. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, miré a Peeta, y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Darius dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

— ¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; él esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—me informó.

Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

— ¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.

—El favorito de Marvel es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.

— ¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, y luego bebí un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.

—Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

—El puma.

—Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar CocaCola.

—Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con socarronería—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?

—Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la pizza.

—El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Marvel para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

—No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admití, asintiendo.

Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.

—Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.

—Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazáis un oso sin armas?

—Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara—, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Marvel.

No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda. Miré a hurtadillas a Marvel, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecida de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, los prominentes músculos que envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes.

Peeta siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.

Le miré, enervada.

— ¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

Intenté sonreír.

—Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?

— ¡Absolutamente no!

Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida —y asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría— por su reacción. El hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de mi voz.

—Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. Necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.

Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:

—Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. Vamos a llegar con retraso.

Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

—En tal caso, más tarde —admití.

No lo iba a olvidar.


	12. Complicaciones

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

**PD: Hola! muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic, y también les agradezco poner sus reviews y favoritos. Lo siento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio lo siento mucho y bastante. ****Para que sepan hoy habrá doble capitulo!**.Espero que les guste el capitulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!

* * *

Capítulo 11

Complicaciones

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.

El señor Banner — ¡qué hombre tan puntual!— entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.

El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que Peeta se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de él de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre él. Sonreí tímidamente al comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida.

La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero él tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Peeta se rió entre dientes.

—Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

—Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.

Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alcé con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.

Caminó silencioso a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta.

Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.

Entré en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándome un poco. Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.

Gracias a Dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Thom, que acudió a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?

—Gracias, Thom... —hice un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Thom me agradara cada vez más.

La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Thom en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Thom era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.

—Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

—Así... ¿qué?

—Tú y Mellark, ¿en? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Thom —le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Maysilee, enviándola al infierno.

—No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.

—No tiene por qué —le repliqué bruscamente.

—Te mira como si... —me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo comestible.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario.

Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Thom se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Peeta me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con él en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no?

Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Peeta me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Hola —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—Hola —me correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

—Bien —mentí.

— ¿De verdad?

No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Thom al alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.

Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.

—Adams me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?

Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.

— ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Eres increíble!

Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

Me dio alcance con facilidad.

—Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

No parecía arrepentido, de modo que le ignoré.

Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte— hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Glimmer con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Peeta cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encaramé rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertida.

—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche es?

—Un M3.

—No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.

—Es un BMW

Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atrás y no atropellar a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.

Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.

— ¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.

—Muchísimo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?

—Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.

— ¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.

Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepté:

—Hecho.

—Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.

—Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Darius.

Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No tengo intención de llevar el coche.

— ¿Cómo...?

—No te preocupes —me cortó—. Estaré ahí sin coche.

Lo dejé correr. Tenía una pregunta más acuciante.

— ¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunté de forma elocuente. El frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sí.

Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.

Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendida: habíamos llegado a casa de Darius, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil montar con Peeta si sólo le miraba a él hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, él me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.

—Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Bueno —aclaré—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.

— ¿Te asusté?

Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.

—No —le mentí, pero no picó.

—Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Estaría mal?

—En grado sumo —respondió apretando los dientes.

— ¿Por...?

Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.

—Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorado las densas nubes.

Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada.

Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Peeta contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.

—Katniss, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

— ¿Katniss? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.

Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sí?

—Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.

— ¿El qué te toca?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

—Hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

Peeta protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.

Al despertar no sólo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta con camisetas de tirantes y shorts. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Darius se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, pero respondió a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.

Me encogí.

— ¿Sí, papá?

— ¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?

—Ese era el plan.

Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.

Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

—No voy a ir al baile, papá.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.

Esquivé el campo de minas.

—Es la chica quien elige.

—Ah.

Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.

Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe de ser duro ser padre y vivir con el miedo a que tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que no sea así. Qué horrible sería, pensé con estremecimiento, si Darius tuviera la más remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me gustaba.

Entonces, Darius se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.

Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.

—Buenos días —me saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

—Pareces cansada.

—No pude dormir —confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.

—Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

—Apostaría a que sí.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

—No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Depende del día.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.

—El marrón, probablemente.

Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Peeta resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.

— ¿El marrón? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí —me quejé—, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.

Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El marrón significa calor.

Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el pelo del hombro.

Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.

Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Mitchell. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.

— ¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor.

Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.

—Dímelo —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.

—Es el color de tus ojos hoy —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba.

Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Suspiré aliviada y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.

Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Peeta había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Peeta alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.

Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Peeta, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Thom, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.

Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Peeta. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Darius durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.

Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.

— ¿Has terminado? —pregunté con alivio.

—Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

— ¡Darius! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada—. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa. Darius ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

—Es la hora del crepúsculo —murmuró Peeta al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.

Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.

—Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada—. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche —sonrió con añoranza—. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

—Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el entrecejo—. No es que aquí se vean mucho.

Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.

—Darius estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...

Enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo—. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?

— ¡Desde luego que no! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué más queda?

—Lo averiguarás mañana.

Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón.

Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.

—Mal asunto —murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:

—Otra complicación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad.

El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—Darius ha doblado la esquina —me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.

Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Peeta a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.

Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

—Hola, Katniss —llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche negro.

— ¿Gale? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.

Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Darius y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.

Gale ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Gale, Boggs Hawthorne. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Darius lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

«Otra complicación», había dicho Peeta.

Boggs seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Boggs a Peeta con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hijo?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Boggs. Sí, así era.


	13. Juegos Malabares

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Juegos Malabares

— ¡Boggs! —le llamó Darius tan pronto como se bajó del coche.

Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Gale para que entrase. Oí a saludarlos saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.

—Gale, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante —dijo con desaprobación.

—En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir —replicó Gale mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.

—Seguro que sí —se rió Darius.

—De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumbante de Boggs. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, una niña.

Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Darius y Gale ayudaban a Boggs a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.

—Menuda sorpresa —estaba diciendo Darius.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Boggs, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.

—No, es magnífico. Espero que os podáis quedar para el partido.

Gale mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.

Boggs le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:

—Y, por supuesto, Gale deseaba volver a ver a Katniss.

Gale frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.

— ¿Tenéis hambre? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseosa de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Boggs.

—No, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Gale.

— ¿Y tú, Darius? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.

—Claro —replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Boggs.

Los sandwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo? —inquirió Gale.

—Bastante bien —sonreí. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?

—No —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése —comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.

—Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando?

—Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?

—Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.

Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.

—Di un paseo con un amigo.

—Un buen coche —comentó con admiración—, aunque no reconocí al conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.

Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sandwiches.

—Papá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.

—Gale, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.

—Claro.

Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí. Suspiré derrotada.

—Peeta Mellark.

Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia él, que parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

—Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Mellark.

—Viejo supersticioso —murmuró en un susurro.

—No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Darius, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.

—Lo dudo —respondió finalmente—. Creo que Darius le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.

—Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.

Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Darius la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Gale charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Boggs llegado el momento.

Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Boggs a solas con Darius. Finalmente, el partido terminó.

— ¿Vais a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? —preguntó Gale mientras empujaba la silla de su padre fuera del umbral.

—No estoy segura —contesté con evasivas.

—Ha sido divertido, Darius —dijo Boggs.

—Acércate a ver el próximo partido —le animó Darius.

—Seguro, seguro —dijo Boggs—. Aquí estaremos. Que paséis una buena noche —sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio—: Cuídate, Katniss.

—Gracias —musité desviando la mirada.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Darius se despedía con la mano desde la entrada.

—Aguarda, Katniss —me pidió.

Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Boggs algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?

Pero Darius aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.

—No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Bien —vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme—. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los cuatro partidos.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañero es realmente bueno —admití.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió en señal de interés.

—Eh... Thom Adams —le revelé a regañadientes.

—Ah, sí. Me comentaste que eras amiga del chico de los Adams —se animó—. Una buena familia —musitó para sí durante un minuto—. ¿Por qué no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?

— ¡Papá! —gemí—. Está saliendo con mi amiga Maysilee. Además, sabes que no sé bailar.

—Ah, sí—murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa—. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado. .. Había planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te dejo aquí sola mucho tiempo.

—Papá, lo estás haciendo fenomenal —le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio—. Nunca me ha preocupado estar sola, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.

Le guiñé un ojo, y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para soñar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La tensa velada con Boggs y Gale ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me recogía el pelo con un pasador. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Darius, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:

—Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es viernes.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Darius. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Peeta fue más rápido a pesar de que salí disparada por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Darius se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Peeta que se pudiera mejorar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

—No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Lavinia, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y... me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Maysilee y Madge por mi escasa vida romántica.

— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fui sincera:

—En Phoenix, no.

Frunció los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.

—Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Me voy a ir con Annie después del almuerzo.

—Vaya —parpadeé, confusa y desencantada—. Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me miró con impaciencia.

—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.

—No llevo la llave encima —musité—. No me importa caminar, de verdad.

Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tu monovolumen estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rió sólo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —acepté con los labios apretados.

Estaba casi segura de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.

Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero sonrió burlón, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Adónde vas a ir? —pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.

—De caza —replicó secamente—. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante—. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Bajé la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, me repetí en la mente.

—No —susurré mientras le miraba a la cara—. No puedo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró sombríamente.

El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.

Cambié de tema.

— ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.

—Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —me ofreció.

—No —respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

—Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre —decidió—. ¿Estará Darius ahí?

—No, mañana se va a pescar.

Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se habían solucionado las cosas.

— ¿Y qué pensará si no vuelves? —inquirió con la voz cortante.

—No tengo ni idea —repliqué con frialdad—. Sabe que tengo intención de hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he caído dentro de la lavadora.

Me miró con el ceño enfurruñado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho más impresionante que la mía.

— ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? —le pregunté cuando estuve segura de haber perdido el concurso de ceños.

—Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque —parecía divertido por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas—. No vamos a ir lejos.

— ¿Por qué vas con Annie? —me extrañé.

—Annie es la más... compasiva.

Frunció el ceño al hablar.

— ¿Y los otros? —Pregunté con timidez—. ¿Cómo se lo toman?

Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.

—La mayoría con incredulidad.

Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. Sólo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermoso hermano con pelo de bronce se sentaba frente a mí con los dorados ojos turbados.

—No les gusto —supuse.

—No es eso —disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir—. No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

Peeta movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

—Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Le dirigí una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma. Peeta sonrió al descifrar mi expresión.

—Al tener las ventajas que tengo —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con discreción—, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas desprevenido.

Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzada y decepcionada. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como una cobaya. Quise reírme de mí misma por haber esperado otra cosa.

—Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarle, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro—, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...

Seguía mirando fijamente a los Mellark mientras él hablaba. De repente, Glimmer, su rubia e impresionante hermana, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros. Hasta que Peeta se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.

Glimmer giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Peeta, y supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó mientras se explicaba:

—Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada. Ya ves... Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí si... —bajó la vista.

— ¿Si...?

—Si las cosas van mal.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, pero estaba muy perdida para saber cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia él involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la dejé caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas. Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustración... Frustración porque Glimmer hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación de nuevo. Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Intenté hablar con un tono de voz normal:

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

—Sí —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo serio, pero luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió—. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

Me llevé un susto. De repente, Annie se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Edward. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edward la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Annie.

—Peeta —respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano.

—Annie, te presento a Katniss... Katniss, ésta es Annie —nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Katniss —sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Hola, Annie —musité con timidez.

— ¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó.

—Casi —replicó Peeta con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Annie se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sentí una aguda punzada de celos.

—Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

—No, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—En tal caso, que te diviertas.

Me esforcé en parecer sincera, pero, por supuesto, no le engañé.

—Lo intentaré —seguía sonriendo—. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

—A salvo en Forks... ¡Menudo reto!

—Para ti lo es —el rostro se endureció—. Prométemelo.

—Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa —declamé—. Esta noche haré la colada... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro.

—No te caigas dentro de la lavadora —se mofó.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.

—Te veré mañana —musité.

—Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Asentí con desánimo.

—Por la mañana, allí estaré —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa picara.

Extendió la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozó levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en él hasta que se marchó.

Sentí la enorme tentación de hacer novillos el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Thom y los demás darían por supuesto que estaba con Peeta si desaparecía ahora, y a él le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para él.

Intuitivamente, sabía —y me daba cuenta de que él también lo creía así— que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de él. Me resultaba imposible.

Resignada, me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincera, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Thom volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupada por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile con Mellark? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.

—No, no voy a ir con nadie.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.

Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de eso le mentí alegremente.

—La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.

— ¿Te está ayudando Mellark con los estudios?

—Peeta—enfaticé— no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana.

Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre.

—Ah —se animó—. Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió.

La imagen mental del rostro de Maysilee hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.

—Thom, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —se enfurruñó otra vez—. Sólo era una oferta.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo. No me apetecía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar el monovolumen. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible para él. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza en la que él había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédula, sacudí la cabeza mientras abría la puerta —no estaba echado el pestillo— y vi las llaves en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: «Sé prudente».

El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mí misma.

El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directa al lavadero. Parecía que todo seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revisé los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me había movido a mentir a Thom, telefoneé a Maysilee con el pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando ella me deseó lo mismo para mi día con Edward, le hablé de la cancelación. Parecía más desencantada de lo realmente necesario para ser una observadora imparcial. Después de eso, me despedí rápidamente.

Darius estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad la lasaña. Con Darius, era difícil saberlo.

— ¿Sabes, papá? —comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

—Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Maysilee o algún otro me puedan acompañar.

—Ah —dijo sorprendido—. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en casa?

—No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: los deberes, la colada, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo el día. Ve y diviértete.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.

Me sonrió.

—Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Katniss.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Peeta y decirle dónde iba a estar. A punto.

Después de la cena, doblé la ropa y puse otra colada en la secadora. Por desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que sólo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, sin duda, y debido a eso perdí el control. Fluctuaba entre una ilusión tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que minaba mi resolución. Tuve que seguir recordándome que ya había elegido y que no había vuelta atrás. Saqué del bolsillo la nota de Peeta dedicando mucho más esfuerzo del necesario para embeberme con las dos simples palabras que había escrito. Él quería que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. Sólo podía aferrarme a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera sobre los demás. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Además, en realidad, parecía que toda mi vida girase en torno a él desde que vine a Forks.

Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Me sentí aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía de sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Normalmente no hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en mí misma, pero el día siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera atolondrada por no haber pegado ojo. Me sequé el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocupé de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el fármaco.

Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama. Estaba agitada, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levanté y revolví la caja de zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilación de los nocturnos de Chopin. Lo puse a un volumen muy bajo y volví a tumbarme, concentrándome en ir relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo. En algún momento de ese ejercicio, hicieron efecto las pastillas contra el resfriado y, por suerte, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Darius se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

—Vamos a juego.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de arrepentimiento... ¿Por qué tenía él que parecer un modelo de pasarela y yo no?

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al monovolumen. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

—Hicimos un trato —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.

— ¿Adonde? —le pregunté.

—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nervioso.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.

— ¿Adonde? —repetí suspirando.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?

—Un poco de respeto —le recriminé—, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté preocupada. Gracias a Dios, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.

— ¿Supone algún problema?

Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

—No.

Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el monovolumen era lento, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...

—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

—Darius dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?

—No.

—Pero Maysilee cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... —la idea parecía de su agrado—. — ¿No?

—No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.

— ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.

—Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Annie?

—Eso es de mucha ayuda, Katniss —dijo bruscamente.

Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:

— ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

—Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas —le recordé.

— ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? —El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo—. ¿Y si no regresas?

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmuró algo en voz baja, pero habló tan deprisa que no le comprendí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en él puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.

Le oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.

—Por aquí —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda?

El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —pregunté con desesperación.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.

Desconcertado por mi expresión torturada, Peeta me miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No soy una buena senderista —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

—Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa —prometió.

No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sabía que él creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —le repliqué con acritud.

Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque.

No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos heléchos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sabía cómo, él oía mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Peeta formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero él no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Peeta se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

—Humm —miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Debería verlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

—Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista —murmuré.

Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Peeta me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Peeta no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Edward y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.

Di un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.

Peeta pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.


	14. Confesiones

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

**PD: Hola! Aun siguen hay? Cierto?. Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic, y también les agradezco poner sus reviews y favoritos. Lo siento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio lo siento mucho y bastante, creo que no merezco su perdón, pero es que por el año nuevo y navidad, viaje a otra ciudad y no me pude llevar mi computadora :( y ya comenzaron las clases aquí en mi país y he tenido tareas y exámenes (Así que culpen a la escuela)****!**.Espero que les guste el capitulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!

**PD2: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado!**

**PD3: Y para lo que vivan en Venezuela/San Cristobal, quiero desearles una Feliz Feria de San Sebastian!**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Confesiones

A la luz del sol, Peeta resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Mantenía cerrados los deslumbrantes párpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormía, por supuesto. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.

Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.

También yo disfruté del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como él y dejar que el sol bañara mi cara, pero permanecí avovillada, con el mentón descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesta a apartar la vista de él. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredaba mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su figura inmóvil.

La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Peeta.

Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, a que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez me maravillé de la textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios sin mácula.

— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.

—No más que de costumbre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.

Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—No—respondió sin abrirlos—, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Suspiró.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Peeta. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

—Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

—Es una vida dura — ¿me imaginé el matiz de pesar en su voz?—. Aún no me has contestado.

—Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú —vacilé— y...

— ¿Y?

—Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.

—No quiero que estés asustada.

La voz de Peeta era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuché lo que en realidad no podía decir sinceramente, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué asustarse.

—Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían hipnotizado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención.

Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como sólo lo había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo.

Entonces, Peeta desapareció. Su mano se desasió de la mía y se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

Sentí la herida y la conmoción en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacías.

—Lo... lo siento, Peeta —susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme.

—Concédeme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos oídos lo oyeran. Me senté totalmente inmóvil.

Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó, lentamente tratándose de él. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.

—Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?

Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, él lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

—Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!

Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.

— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!

Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe.

Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mí, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua.

— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja.

Permanecí sentada sin moverme, temiéndolo como no lo había temido nunca. Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano ni más hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Un arrebato frenético parecía relucir en los adorables ojos de Peeta. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión volvió a su antigua máscara de dolor.

—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te juro que no te haré daño.

Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí.

—No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros.

—Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar.

—Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.

Ante eso, no me quedó otro remedio que reírme, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía.

Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza? —preguntó con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzado.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio.

—Ah, sí.

— ¿Y bien?

Miré su mano y recorrí sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos pasaban.

— ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó.

Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para él como para mí. A él también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundió coraje.

—Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba difícil confesarlo.

—Sí —admitió lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.

—Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

—Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos—. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz.

—No quiero que te vayas —farfullé patéticamente, mirándolo fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista.

—Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

—Me alegro.

— ¡No lo hagas! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Peeta era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para él, aunque más hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con él, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producían desconcierto.

— ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.

Enmudeció y le vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.

Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.

—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última parte.

Peeta me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su humor volvía a cambiar.

— ¿Cómo te explicaría? —musitó—. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos y suspiró.

—Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.

Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:

—Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí.

—Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con pesar.

—Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

«Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

Peeta fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarle.

Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

— ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía—. Para Finnick, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. Él es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor —súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas.

—De modo que Finnick no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... —Peeta titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada—, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Marvel es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Jamás.

La palabra quedó flotando en la cálida brisa durante unos momentos.

— ¿Qué hizo Marvel? —le pregunté para romper el silencio.

Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se crisparon entre las mías. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.

—Creo saberlo —dije al fin.

Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante.

—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía. Intenté modular un tono más amable. Suponía que aquella sinceridad le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo—. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?

¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre mi propia muerte!

— ¡No, no! —Se compungió casi al momento—. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire. Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos—. Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Peeta y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente.

—De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido... —mi voz se fue apagando.

—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada—. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Haymitch ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.

Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras los dos lo recordábamos.

—Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.

—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en...

Entonces, buscó con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme hipnóticos, letales.

—Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró.

Intenté hablar con serenidad.

—Sin duda.

Torció el gesto y me miró las manos, liberándome así de la fuerza de su mirada.

—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

Temblé a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos desde su punto de vista, sólo ahora me percataba del peligro. ¡Pobre señora Cope! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.

—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Haymitch y decirle que me marchaba.

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida.

—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Effie. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Effie y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! —de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...

Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar.

—Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Maysilee, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante.

Torció el gesto al recordarlo.

—Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.

»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: «Ella, no».

Cerró los ojos, ensimismado en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía llena de compasión por lo que Peeta había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida.

Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:

— ¿Y en el hospital?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Glimmer, Marvel y Finnick cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Haymitch se puso de mi lado, y Annie —hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón—. Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

—Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Peeta eran sorprendentemente tiernos.

—Y por todo eso —prosiguió—, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

Era lo bastante humana como para tener preguntar:

— ¿Por qué?

—Katniss —pronunció mi nombre con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito—. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado—. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro que había dado nuestra conversación. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos estábamos declarando. Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:

—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —hice una mueca—. Soy idiota.

—Eres idiota —aceptó con una risa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.

—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra.

— ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité.

— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

Su mirada se perdió en el bosque y me pregunté dónde estarían ahora sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de cómo proseguir.

Peeta me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.

— ¿Sí?

—Dime por qué huiste antes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes el porqué.

—No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la base de la mano—, parece que no te hace mal.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Katniss, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

—Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero.

—Bueno... —meditó durante unos instantes—. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehúyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...

Se calló ipso facto mirándome para ver si me había asustado.

—De acuerdo, entonces —respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tapé el cuello—, nada de exponer la garganta.

Funcionó. Rompió a reír.

—No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros sentimientos...

—Ya lo ves. Todo está en orden.

Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que él pudiera oírlo.

—El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable —murmuró.

Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus manos de mármol.

—Quédate muy quieta —susurró. ¡Como si no estuviera ya petrificada!

Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oí el sonido de su acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color rubio cenizo, la parte más humana de Peeta.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho... escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

—Ah.

Suspiró.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se sosegó, pero Peeta no se movió ni me dirigió la palabra mientras me sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él me tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, me liberó.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:

—No volverá a ser tan arduo.

— ¿Te ha resultado difícil?

—No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

—No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto.

Sonrió ante mi entonación.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Le sonreí.

—Toca —tomó mi mano y la situó sobre su mejilla—. ¿Notas qué caliente está?

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que le vi.

—No te muevas —susurré.

Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como Peeta. Cerró los ojos y se quedó tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua debajo de mi mano.

Me moví incluso más lentamente que él, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, acaricié con delicadeza sus párpados y la sombra púrpura de las ojeras. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mi mano y sentí su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su aroma, pero dejé caer la mano y me alejé, sin querer llevarle demasiado lejos.

Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.

—Querría —susurró—, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Llevó la mano a mi pelo y luego recorrió mi rostro.

—Dímelo —musité.

—Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa— probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... —me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos—, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

—Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

—No lo sé —me detuve—. Para mí también es la primera vez.

Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, tan débiles en su hercúlea fortaleza.

—No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti —admitió—. No sé si podré...

Me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, avisándole con la mirada. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. Sólo podía oír su respiración, nada más.

—Esto basta.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. En un gesto muy humano, me rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en mi pelo.

—Se te da mejor de lo que tú mismo crees —apunté.

—Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.

Permanecimos sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspiré.

—Tienes que irte.

—Creía que no podías leer mi mente —le acusé.

—Cada vez resulta más fácil.

Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. Me tomó por los hombros y le miré a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, me preguntó:

— ¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

— ¿El qué?

—Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque —vio mi expresión aterrada—. No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi detenían el latir de mi corazón.

— ¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? —pregunté con recelo.

Rompió a reír con más fuerza de la que le había oído jamás.

— ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!

—Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.

—Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.

Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Me dirigió una sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Mi corazón reaccionó. Aunque Peeta no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedió a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodada, lo rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.

—Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar —le avisé.

— ¡Bahh! —resopló. Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes le había visto tan animado.

Me sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

—Cada vez más fácil —musitó.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Peeta, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto al monovolumen.

—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

— ¿Katniss? —preguntó, ahora inquieto.

—Creo que necesito tumbarme —respondí jadeante.

—Ah, perdona —me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.

—Creo que necesito ayuda —admití.

Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a él, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

—Mareada, creo.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.

Intenté mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz sonó débil cuando respondí:

—No, ha sido muy interesante.

— ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo mismo.

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

— ¡¿La próxima vez?! —gemí.

Peeta se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.

—Fanfarrón —musité.

—Katniss, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

— En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

—Tonta Katniss—rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Fanfarrón —repetí. Peeta sonrió.

—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Peeta se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.

— ¡Huy! —musité.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.

— ¿Debería...?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.

— ¿Soportable? —pregunté.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza—. Bueno es saberlo.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. —Después de todo, sólo eres humana.

—Muchas gracias —repliqué mordazmente.

Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tomé su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

— ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?

¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se reía! Era un Peeta diferente al que yo conocía, y estaba loca por él. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.

—No puedo estar segura, aún sigo grogui —conseguí responderle—. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

— ¿Estás loco? —protesté.

—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día —se burló—. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

—Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.

—Un poco de confianza, Katniss, por favor.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.

—No. Ni en broma.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

—Katniss, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos —citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

—No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a él. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido—. Con calma... Mi monovolumen es un señor mayor.

—Muy sensata —aprobó.

— ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? —pregunté con enojo.

Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.

—Pase lo que pase —murmuró finalmente—, tengo mejores reflejos.


	15. Mente Versus Cuerpo

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

**PD: Hola! muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic, y también les agradezco poner sus reviews y favoritos. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Mente versus Cuerpo

Tuve que admitir que Peeta conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neumáticos nunca se desviaban más de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mi rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.

Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?

—En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! —se estremeció—. Los ochenta fueron soportables.

— ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? —pregunté, indecisa, sin querer arruinar su optimismo.

— ¿Importa mucho?

Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

—No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... —hice una mueca—. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.

—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:

—Ponme a prueba.

Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarle. Clavó la vista en el sol —la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rubíes— y comenzó a hablar.

—Nací en Chicago en 1901 —hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió—: Haymitch me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española.

Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos.

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen —se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar—. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Haymitch me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó?

Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Haymitch siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia —hizo una pausa—. Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

—Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Haymitch, aunque poco después encontró a Effie. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

—Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...

Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

—No, eso es sólo en el caso de Haymitch. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa —siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con un profundo respeto—. Aunque, según él —continuó—, es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

— ¿Y Marvel y Glimmer?

—La siguiente a quien Haymitch trajo a la familia fue Glimmer. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Effie para él. Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana y sólo dos años después encontró a Marvel. Glimmer iba de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta Haymitch durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Sólo ahora comienzo a intuir qué difícil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.

—Pero lo consiguió —le animé mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.

—Sí —murmuró—. Glimmervio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto —se echó a reír—. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda otra vez.

— ¿Y Annie y Finnick?

—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Finnick perteneció a otra familia... Una familia bien diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Annie lo encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.

— ¿De verdad? —le interrumpí fascinada—. Pero tú dijiste que eras el único que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.

—Eso es verdad. Annie sabe otras cosas, las ve... Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mandíbula de Peeta se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy segura de si no lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

—Vio a Finnick y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que él la conociera. Vio a Haymitch y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

— ¿Hay muchos... de los tuyos?

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados?

—No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada—. Sólo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

— ¿Por qué razón?

En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido en frente de mi casa y él había apagado el motor. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No había luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.

— ¿Has abierto los ojos esta tarde? —bromeó—. ¿Crees que podríamos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico? Hay una razón por la que escogimos la Península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

—Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?

—Probablemente.

— ¿Procedía Annie de otra familia, como Finnick?

—No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó, y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Annie no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Finnick y Haymitch y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.

Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar... Pero, para gran vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.

—Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

—Me encuentro bien, de veras.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable atracción por él cada vez que hablaba.

— ¿No puedo entrar?

— ¿Te gustaría?

No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.

—Sí, si no es un problema.

Le oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la mía para abrirla.

—Muy humano —le felicité.

—Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarlo a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguía pálido y tan hermoso como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.

Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

— ¿Estaba abierta?

—No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Entré, encendí las luces del porche y lo miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de él.

—Sentía curiosidad por ti.

— ¿Me has espiado?

Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sentía halagada y él no parecía arrepentido.

— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que lo guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármelo. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de él.

Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando del frigorífico la lasaña de la noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calentándola en el microondas. Este empezó a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano. No aparté los ojos de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:

— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia?

— ¿Eh?

Parecía haberle cortado algún otro hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?

—Casi todas las noches.

Aturdida, me di la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres interesante cuando duermes —explicó con total naturalidad—. Hablas en sueños.

— ¡No! —exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Su expresión pasó a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?

— ¡Eso depende! —me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.

Esperó y luego me urgió:

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De lo que hayas escuchado! —gemí.

Un momento después, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.

— ¡No te disgustes! —suplicó.

Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intenté apartarla.

—Echas de menos a tu madre —susurró—. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es demasiado verde».

Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún más.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

—Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Frustrada, suspiré.

— ¿Mucho?

—Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?

—Oh, no.

Bajé la cabeza, pero él la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad.

—No te acomplejes —me susurró al oído—. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.

En ese momento, ambos oímos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces—delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Me envaré en sus brazos.

— ¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? —preguntó.

—Yo... —intenté pensar con rapidez—. No estoy segura...

—En otra ocasión, entonces.

Y me quedé sola.

— ¡Peeta! —le llamé, intentando no gritar.

Escuché una risita espectral y luego, nada más.

Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta.

— ¿Katniss? —me llamó. Eso me hubiera molestado antes. ¿Quién más podía haber? De repente, Darius me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Estoy aquí.

Esperaba que no apreciara la nota histérica de mi voz. Tomé mi cena del microondas y me senté a la mesa mientras él entraba. Después de pasar el día con Peeta, sus pasos parecían estrepitosos.

— ¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.

Darius se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para ayudarse.

Puse mi cena en mi sitio para zampármela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la suya. Me escocía la lengua. Mientras se calentaba la lasaña de Darius, llené dos vasos de leche y bebí un trago del mío para mitigar la quemazón. Advertí que me temblaba el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi padre se sentó en la silla. El contraste entre él y su antiguo ocupante resultaba cómico.

—Gracias —dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunté con precipitación. Me moría de ganas de escaparme a mi habitación.

—Bien. Los peces picaron... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?

—En realidad, no —mordí otro gran pedazo de lasaña—. Se estaba demasiado bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.

—Ha sido un gran día —coincidió.

Eso es quedarse corto, pensé en mi fuero interno.

Di buena cuenta del último trozo de lasaña, alcé el vaso y me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de leche. Darius me sorprendió al ser tan observador cuando preguntó:

— ¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto.

—Pareces nerviosa —comentó.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido para fijarse en mí?

— ¿De verdad? —fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.

Fregué rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puse bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina.

—Es sábado —musitó.

No le respondí, pero de repente preguntó:

— ¿No tienes planes para esta noche?

—No, papá, sólo quiero dormir un poco.

—Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?

Darius recelaba, pero intentaba actuar con frialdad.

—No. Ningún chico me ha llamado aún la atención.

Me cuidé mucho de enfatizar la palabra chico, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo de ser sincera con Darius.

—Pensé que tal vez el tal Thom Adams... Dijiste que era simpático.

—Sólo es un amigo, papá.

—Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a que estés en la universidad para empezar a mirar.

El sueño de cada padre es que su hija esté ya fuera de casa antes de que se le disparen las hormonas.

—Me parece una buena idea —admití mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.

—Buenas noches, cielo —se despidió. Sin duda, iba a estar con el oído atento toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.

—Te veo mañana, papá.

Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí.

Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abrí de un tirón y me asomé, escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles.

— ¿Peeta? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.

La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.

— ¿Sí?

Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

— ¡Oh! —musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento.

Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.

Se incorporó despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se inclinó hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto a él.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? —sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía—. ¿Cómo va el corazón?

—Dímelo tú... Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Noté que su risa sofocada sacudía la cama.

Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando ambos los lentos latidos de mi corazón. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Peeta en mi habitación estando mi padre en casa.

— ¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?

—Desde luego.

Me indicó con un gesto de la mano que procediera.

—No te muevas —le dije, intentando parecer severa.

—Sí, señorita.

Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua sobre el borde de mi cama.

Me incorporé de un salto, recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Dariusno subiera a molestarme.

Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepillé los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minuciosa y rápida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de lasaña. Pero no podía urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajó los músculos de la espalda y me calmó el pulso. El olor familiar de mi champú me hizo sentirme la misma persona de esta mañana. Intenté no pensar en Peeta, que me esperaba sentado en mi habitación, porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé con la toalla apresuradamente, acelerándome otra vez. Me puse el pijama: una camiseta llena de agujeros y un pantalón gris de chándal. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haber traído conmigo el pijama de seda Victorias Secret que, dos años atrás, me regaló mi madre para mi cumpleaños, y que aún se encontraría en algún cajón en la casa de Phoenix con la etiqueta del precio puesta.

Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pasé el cepillo a toda prisa. Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Bajé escopetada las escaleras para que Darius pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Katniss.

Pareció sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré zumbando en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí.

Peeta no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía la estatua de Adonis encaramada a mi descolorido edredón. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí, y la estatua cobró vida.

Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo húmedo y la zarrapastrosa camiseta. Enarcó una ceja.

—Bonita ropa.

Le dediqué una mueca.

—No, te sienta bien.

—Gracias —susurré.

Regresé a su lado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré las líneas del suelo de madera.

— ¿A qué venía todo eso?

—Darius cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas.

—Ah —lo consideró—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó como si fuera incapaz de comprender la mente de Charlie con la claridad que yo le suponía.

—Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.

Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.

—De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.

—Huram... —musité.

Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.

—Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.

— ¿Eso te parece? —murmuró Peeta mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

—Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil —contesté mientras intentaba espirar.

—Humm.

—Por eso me preguntaba... —comencé de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguían la línea de mi clavícula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Sí? —musitó.

— ¿Por qué será? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó—. ¿Qué crees?

Noté el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando se rió.

—El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.

Retrocedí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando me moví, por lo que ya no pude oírle respirar.

Durante un instante nos miramos el uno al otro con prevención; luego, la tensión de su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente y su expresión se llenó de confusión.

— ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loca —le expliqué.

Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacido cuando preguntó:

— ¿De veras?

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó lentamente su rostro.

— ¿Querrías una salva de aplausos? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo estoy gratamente sorprendido —me aclaró—. En los últimos cien años, o casi —comentó con tono bromista— nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mí.

—Tú eres bueno en todo —observé.

Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr, y los dos nos reímos en voz baja.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora? —le presioné—. Esta tarde...

—No es fácil—suspiró—. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía... indeciso. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

—No es imperdonable —discrepé.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Ya ves —prosiguió, ahora mirando al suelo—, no estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte... —me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro—. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado... —exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca—. Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...

Jamás le había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan... humano.

— ¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?

—La mente domina la materia —repitió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever unos dientes que relucían incluso en la oscuridad.

—Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, imperceptible como un suspiro, pero exuberante de todos modos.

— ¡Fácil para ti! —me corrigió al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con la yema de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso serio.

—Lo estoy intentando —susurró con voz dolida—. Si resultara... insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

—Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió—. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

—Entonces, no te vayas —le respondí, incapaz de esconder mí anhelo.

—Eso me satisface —replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable—. Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionero.

Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convertían en esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. Volvió a reír con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le había oído reírse más esta noche que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.

—Pareces más optimista que de costumbre —observé—. No te había visto así antes.

— ¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

—Muy diferente —admití—. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

—Por ejemplo —comenzó a hablar más deprisa, por lo que tuve que concentrarme para no perderme nada—, la emoción de los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron... —hizo una mueca—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Thom te pidió que fueras con él al baile?

Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.

—Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

—Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté... Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué le rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de tu amiga? ¿O había algún otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.

«Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro —rió entre dientes y yo torcí el gesto en las sombras—. Esperé, irracionalmente ansioso de oír qué les decías, de vigilar vuestras expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar seguro.

»Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Thom o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía.

»Y en ese momento —susurró—, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el repentinamente irregular latido de mi corazón.

—Pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado. ¡E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Darius te ha preguntado por ese vil de Thom Adams...

Movió la cabeza con enojo.

—Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando —gemí.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celoso?

—Soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

—Pero sinceramente —bromeé—, que eso te moleste después de lo que he oído de esa Glimmer... Glimmer, la encarnación de la pura belleza... Eso es lo que Glimmer significa para ti, con o sin Marvel, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

—No hay competencia.

Sus dientes centellearon. Arrastró mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su espalda, apretándome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieta como pude, incluso respiré con precaución.

—Sé que no hay competencia —murmuré sobre su fría piel—. Ese es el problema.

—Glimmer es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para mí, incluso si Marvel no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí —estaba serio, meditabundo—. He caminado entre los míos y los hombres durante casi noventa años... Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tú aún no existías.

—No parece demasiado justo —susurré con el rostro todavía recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando la cadencia de su respiración—. En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?

—Tienes razón —admitió divertido—. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda —al liberar una de sus manos, me soltó la muñeca sólo para atraparla cuidadosamente con la otra mano. Me acarició suavemente la melena mojada de la coronilla hasta la cintura—. Sólo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Sólo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la humanidad... ¿Merece la pena?

—Arriesgo muy poco... No me siento privada de nada.

—Aún no.

Al hablar su voz se llenó abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. Intenté echarme hacia atrás para verle la cara, pero su mano me sujetaba las muñecas con una presión de la que no me podía zafar.

— ¿Qué...? —empecé a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Me quedé inmóvil, pero inopinadamente me soltó las manos y desapareció. Estuve a punto de caer de bruces.

— ¡Túmbate! —murmuró. No sabría decir desde qué lugar de la negrura me hablaba.

Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqué sobre un costado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta cuando Darius entró para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve atenta, sin estar segura de haber escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el frío brazo de Peeta me rodeó debajo de las mantas y me besó en la oreja.

—Eres una actriz pésima... Diría que ése no es tu camino.

— ¡Caray!

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareó una melodía que no identifiqué. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

—Cierto —me reí—. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!

—Lo has hecho todo el tiempo —me recordó.

—Pero no sabía que estabas aquí —repliqué con frialdad.

—Bueno, si no quieres dormir... —sugirió, ignorando mi tono. Se me cortó la respiración.

—Si no quiero dormir..., ¿qué?

Rió entre dientes.

—En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Al principio no supe qué responder, y finalmente admití:

—No estoy segura.

—Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando.

—Pensé que te habías insensibilizado.

—Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué —susurró—. Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa —señaló—. Se me hace la boca agua.

—Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma.

Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró.

—He decidido qué quiero hacer —le dije—. Quiero saber más de ti.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Cribé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:

— ¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que... eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Sólo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Vaciló antes de responderme:

—Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino... Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yací inmóvil, atrapada por un silencio sobrecogedor.

— ¿Te has dormido? —cuchicheó después de unos minutos.

—No.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?

—En realidad, no.

— ¿Qué más deseas saber?

— ¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Y por qué Alice lee el porvenir? ¿Por qué sucede?

En la penumbra, sentí cómo se encogía de hombros.

—En realidad, lo ignoramos. Haymitch tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.

— ¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?

—Haymitch trajo su compasión y Effie, la capacidad para amar con pasión. Marvel trajo su fuerza, y Glimmer la... tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres —se rió—. Finnick es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.

Estuve considerando lo inverosímil de cuanto me describía en un intento de aceptarlo. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.

— ¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Haymitch te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente...

— ¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

—A ver si lo he entendido... Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

Peeta se echó a reír. Algo me tocó el pelo... ¿Sus labios?

Quise volverme hacia él para comprobar si de verdad eran sus labios los que rozaban mi pelo, pero tenía que portarme bien. No quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era.

— ¿Estás preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más? —inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.

—Sólo uno o dos millones.

—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... —me recordó. Sonreí eufórica ante la perspectiva.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? —quise asegurarme—. Después de todo, eres un mito.

—No te voy a dejar —su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

—Entonces, una más por esta noche...

Pero me puse colorada y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba segura de que él había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.

— ¿Cuál?

—No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.

—Katniss, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.

No le respondí y él gimió.

—Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

—Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños.

—Por favor.

Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negué con la cabeza.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es —me amenazó sombríamente—. Por favor —repitió con voz suplicante.

—Bueno... —empecé, contenta de que no pudiera verme el rostro.

— ¿Sí?

—Dijiste que Glimmer y Marvel van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos?

Ahora, al comprenderlo, se rió con ganas.

— ¿Era eso lo que querías preguntar?

Me inquieté, incapaz de responder.

—Sí, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.

— ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?

—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo...

Se puso serio de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo también me quedé quieta, reaccionando automáticamente.

—No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros...

— ¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca?

—Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es sólo que eres demasiado suave, tan frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, Katniss, y simplemente por accidente —su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Movió su palma helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla—. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.

— ¿Estás asustada? —preguntó.

Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.

—No. Estoy bien.

Pareció pensativo durante un momento.

—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad —dijo con voz más suelta—. ¿Nunca has...? —dejó la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

—Naturalmente que no —me sonrojé—. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

—Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí —musité.

—Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común —dijo complacido.

—Tus instintos humanos... —comencé. Él esperó—. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?

Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca.

—Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre —me aseguró.

Bostecé involuntariamente.

—He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir —insistió.

—No estoy segura de poder.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?

— ¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.

Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de arcángel al oído.

Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme


	16. Los Mellark

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes**

**PD: Hola! muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic, y también les agradezco poner sus reviews y favoritos. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

**PD2: Hola Guest. Me alegra que te encante la historia, y también me alegra que te este impactando el fic :D Abrazo y besos psicológicos y nos leeremos!**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Los Mellark

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.

— ¡Oh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

—Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.

La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.

— ¡Peeta, te has quedado! —me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me quedé helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero él se reía.

—Por supuesto —contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.

Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.

—Estaba convencida de que era un sueño.

—No eres tan creativa —se mofó.

— ¡Darius! —exclamé.

Volví a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acordé de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Se marchó hace una hora... Después de volver a conectar los cables de la batería de tu coche, debería añadir. He de admitir cierta decepción. ¿Es todo lo que se le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?

Estuve reflexionando mientras me quedaba de pie, me moría de ganas de regresar junto a él, pero temí tener mal aliento.

—No sueles estar tan confundida por la mañana —advirtió.

Me tendió los brazos para que volviera. Una invitación casi irresistible.

—Necesito otro minuto humano —admití.

—Esperaré.

Me precipité hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. No me conocía a mí misma, ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, era prácticamente el de una desconocida. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me esforcé por alisar la caótica maraña que era mi pelo. Me eché agua fría sobre el rostro e intenté respirar con normalidad sin éxito evidente. Regresé a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.

Parecía un milagro que siguiera ahí, esperándome con los brazos tendidos para mí. Extendió la mano y mi corazón palpitó con inseguridad.

—Bienvenida otra vez —musitó, tomándome en brazos.

Me meció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.

— ¡Te has ido! —le acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.

—Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?

Hice un mohín.

—Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada —sus ojos centellearon—. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Gemí.

— ¿Qué oíste?

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.

—Dijiste que me querías.

—Eso ya lo sabías —le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.

Oculté la cara contra su hombro.

—Te quiero —susurré.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida —se limitó a contestar.

No había nada más que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio.

—Hora de desayunar —dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba segura, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.

Me protegí la garganta con ambas manos y lo miré fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.

— ¡Era una broma! —me reí con disimulo—. ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!

Frunció el ceño de disgusto.

—Eso no ha sido divertido.

—Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

No obstante, estudié sus ojos dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me había perdonado. Al parecer, así era.

— ¿Puedo reformular la frase? —preguntó—. Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla.

La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —pregunté con tono agradable.

Aquello le descolocó durante un minuto.

—Eh... No estoy seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Arrugó su frente de mármol. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me levanté de un salto.

—Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.

Encontré un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve para, sin querer ser irónica, preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a comer, Katniss.

Me senté y le observé mientras comía. Peeta me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibida. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar y distraerle.

— ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

—Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta—. ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia?

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo?

Parecía esperanzado.

—Sí —admití, pero cómo negarlo si lo podía advertir en mis ojos.

—No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Té protegeré.

—No los temo a ellos —me expliqué—, sino a que no les guste. ¿No les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?

—Oh, están al corriente de todo. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes —sonrió, pero su voz era severa—, sobre si te traería de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Annie. De todos modos, no tenemos secretos en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer las mentes, la precognición de Annie y todo eso.

—Y Finnick haciéndote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaría las tripas.

—Prestaste atención —comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando —hice una mueca—. ¿Así que Annie me vio regresar?

Su reacción fue extraña.

—Algo por el estilo —comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le miré con curiosidad.

— ¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar mi desayuno con un gesto burlón—. La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.

—Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... —murmuré, ignorándole cuando frunció el ceño.

Aún me seguía preguntando por qué me había respondido de esa manera cuando mencioné a Annie. Mientras especulaba, me apresuré a terminar los cereales.

Permaneció plantado en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua de un Adonis, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

—Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.

—Ya te conoce —le recordé.

—Como tu novio, quiero decir.

Le miré con gesto de sospecha.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No es ésa la costumbre? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Lo ignoro —admití. Mi historial de novios me ofrecía pocas referencias con las que trabajar, y ninguna de las reglas normales sobre salir con chicos venía al caso—. No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tú... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por mí.

Su sonrisa fue paciente.

—No estoy fingiendo.

Empujé el resto de los cereales a una esquina del cuenco mientras me mordía el labio.

— ¿Vas a decirle a Darius que soy tu novio o no? —quiso saber.

— ¿Es eso lo que eres?

En mi fuero interno, me encogí ante la perspectiva de unir a Peeta, Darius y la palabra novio en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo.

—Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

—De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más —confesé clavando los ojos en la mesa.

—Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos —se estiró sobre la mesa y me levantó el mentón con un dedo frío y suave—. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policía Everdeen me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

— ¿Estarás? —pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa—. ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?

—Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras —me aseguró.

—Te querré siempre —le avisé—. Para siempre.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¿Eso te entristece?

No contestó y me miró fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

— ¿Has terminado? —preguntó finalmente.

Me incorporé de un salto.

—Sí.

—Vístete... Te esperaré aquí.

Resultó difícil decidir qué ponerme. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara cómo vestirte cuando tu novio vampiro te lleva a su casa para que conozcas a su familia vampiro. Era un alivio emplear la palabra en mi fuero interno. Sabía que yo misma la eludía de forma intencionada.

Terminé poniéndome mi única falda, larga y de color caqui, pero aun así informal. Me vestí con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Peeta había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me convenció de que mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que me lo recogí en una coleta.

—De acuerdo —bajé a saltos las escaleras—. Estoy presentable.

Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que pensaba, por lo que salté encima de él. Peeta me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerme súbitamente.

—Te has vuelto a equivocar —me murmuró al oído—. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

— ¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...

Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Eres tan ridícula...

Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar.

— ¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban flácidas sobre su pecho y otra vez me sentí aturdida. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y por segunda vez sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con mucho cuidado, separándolos levemente.

Entonces sufrí un colapso.

— ¿Katniss? —dijo alarmado mientras me recogía y me alzaba en vilo.

—Has hecho que me desmaye... —le acusé en mi aturdimiento.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación—. Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Me reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos me sostuvieran mientras la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas.

—Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.

Suspiró.

—Ése es el problema —yo aún seguía grogui—. Eres demasiado bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

— ¿Estás mareada? —preguntó. Me había visto así con anterioridad.

—No... No fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No sé qué ha sucedido —agité la cabeza con gesto de disculpa—. Creo que me olvidé de respirar.

—No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningún sitio.

—Estoy bien —insistí—. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, así que... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.

—No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa —comentó inesperadamente. Enrojecí de placer y desvié la mirada.

—Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?

—A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?

—No —contesté de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con el que utilizaba la palabra.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

— ¡Guau!

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.

Me tiró de la coleta y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abrió la puerta, me preguntó.

— ¿Lista?

—Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!

Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me alisé el peso con gesto nervioso.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.

Me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Peeta nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Había visto antes al doctor Mellark, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Effie, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color rubio que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme. La voz de Peeta rompió el breve lapso de silencio.

—Haymitch, Effie, os presento a Katniis.

—Sé bienvenida, Katniss.

El paso de Haymitch fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Mellark.

—Llámame Haymitch, por favor.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Peeta, que seguía a mi lado.

Effie sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas... Blancanieves en carne y hueso.

— ¿Dónde están Annie y Finnick? —preguntó Peeta, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

— ¡Hola, Peeta! —le saludó Annie con entusiasmo.

Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia. Effie y Haymitch le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella.

—Hola, Katniss —dijo Alice y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Si Haymitch y Effie habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Mis ojos también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendió percatarme de que Peeta, a mi lado, se ponía rígido. Le miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

—Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza—, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Finnick se presentó allí, alto, leonino. Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba. Peeta miró fijamente a Finnick y enarcó una ceja. Entonces recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer.

—Hola, Katniss —me saludó Finnick.

Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero era imposible sentirse incómodo cerca de él.

—Hola, Finnick —le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía—Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó Effie—. Estarnos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.

También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Glimmer y a Marvel. Recordé entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Peeta cuando le pregunté si no les agradaba a todos.

La expresión de Haymitch me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Peeta de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Peeta asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.

Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Súbitamente recordé una fantasía de mi niñez, según la cual, compraría un gran piano de cola a mi madre si alguna vez me tocaba la lotería. No era una buena pianista, sólo tocaba para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conocía. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme.

Effie se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:

— ¿Tocas?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso... ¿Es tuyo?

—No —se rió—. ¿No te ha dicho Peeta que es músico?

—No —entrecerré los ojos antes de mirarle—. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido.

Effie arqueó las cejas como muestra de su confusión.

—Peeta puede hacerlo todo, ¿no? —le expliqué.

Finnick se rió con disimulo y Effie le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

—Espero que no hayas estado alardeando... Es de mala educación —le riñó.

—Sólo un poco —Peeta rió de buen grado, el rostro de Effie se suavizó al oírlo y ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuyo significado no comprendí, aunque la faz de ella parecía casi petulante.

—De hecho —rectifiqué—, se ha mostrado demasiado modesto.

—Bueno, toca para ella —le animó Effie

—Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación —objetó Peeta.

—Cada regla tiene su excepción —le replicó.

—Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije, sin que nadie me hubiera pedido mi opinión.

—Entonces, decidido.

Effie empujó hacia el piano a Peeta, que tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el banco. Me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.

Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción.

Peeta me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Tú has escrito esto? —dije entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.

Asintió.

—Es la favorita de Effie.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me siento extremadamente insignificante.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba.

—Tú inspiraste ésta —dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.

No me salieron las palabras.

—Les gustas, ya lo sabes —dijo con tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Effie.

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.

— ¿Adónde han ido?

—Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.

Suspiré.

—Les gusto, pero Glimmer y Marvel... —dejé la frase sin concluir porque no estaba muy segura de cómo expresar mis dudas.

Peeta torció el gesto.

—No te preocupes por Glimmer —insistió con su persuasiva mirada—. Cambiará de opinión.

Fruncí los labios con escepticismo.

— ¿Y Marvel?

—Bueno, opina que soy un lunático, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Glimmer.

— ¿Qué le perturba? —inquirí, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Glimmer es la que más se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.

— ¿Glimmer tiene celos de mí? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Intenté imaginarme un universo en el que alguien tan impresionante como Glimmer tuviera alguna posible razón para sentir celos de alguien como yo.

—Eres humana —Peeta se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que ella también desearía ser.

—Vaya —musité, aún aturdida—. En cuanto a Finnick...

—En realidad, eso es culpa mía —me explicó—. Ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

Pensé en la razón de esa instrucción y me estremecí.

— ¿Y Effie y Haymitch...? —continué rápidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta.

—Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Effie no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era muy joven cuando Haymitch me convirtió... Está entusiasmada. Se ahoga de satisfacción cada vez que te toco.

—Annie parece muy... entusiasta.

—Annie tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas —murmuró con los labios repentinamente contraídos.

—Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?

Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Peeta comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no.

— ¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Haymitch?

Sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Naturalmente.

Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Quería informarme de ciertas noticias... No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

— ¿Lo harás?

—Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—En sí mismo, nada malo. Annie acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

— ¿Visita?

—Sí, bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por supuesto. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

Me estremecí.

— ¡Por fin, una reacción racional! —murmuró—. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo la espaciosa estancia. Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —inquirió muy ufano.

—No —admití.

—No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! —prosiguió con malicia.

Ignoré su broma.

—Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Se puso más serio al responder:

—Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.

Peeta seguía tocando la canción, mi canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.

—Gracias —susurré.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me las enjugué, avergonzada.

Rozó la comisura de mis ojos para atrapar una lágrima que se me había escapado. Alzó el dedo y examinó la gota con ademán inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad tal que no pude estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

Le miré de manera intuitiva, y Peeta sostuvo mí mirada un prolongado momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

— ¿Nada de ataúdes? —me quise asegurar.

El sarcasmo de mi voz no logró ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad que me embargaba. Se echó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me alejó del piano.

—Nada de ataúdes —me prometió.

Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

—La habitación de Glimmer y Marvel... El despacho de Haymitch... —Hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Annie...

Peeta hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?

—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Haymitch.

— ¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? —sugerí dubitativamente.

—No. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

No estaba segura de sí la cara delataba mi sorpresa, pero, sólo por si acaso, continué mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectué el cálculo de memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Haymitch? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz e ignorando su pregunta.

—Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —contestó Edward. Le miré de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.

Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba:

—Haymitch nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.

No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Peeta me sometía al informarme:

—Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros.

Me quedé aún más quieta ante la mención de esa palabra. Estaba segura de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa.

—Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.

»E1 pastor colocó a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo mayor. Al principio, Haymitch fue una decepción. No se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivir.

—La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Haymitch había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Peeta fue más breve y sombría—. Al final, apareció uno.

»Debía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Haymitch le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío —Peeta hablaba con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el oído para comprender las palabras—. Luego, corrió por las calles y Haymitch, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Haymitch piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Haymitch sangrando en la calle.

Hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.

— Haymitch sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Haymitch actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.

»Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.

No estaba muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré, y, aunque me mordí el labio dubitativa, debió de ver la curiosidad reluciendo en mis ojos.

—Espero —dijo con una sonrisa— que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme.

—Unas cuantas.

Al sonreír, Peeta dejó entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigió de vuelta al vestíbulo, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró.

—En ese caso, vamos —me animó—. Te lo voy a mostrar.


End file.
